


Do a dive

by aerobesk



Series: Camp Counselor AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash watched from the beach as Tucker helped the kids into the boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do a dive

Wash watched from the beach as Tucker helped the kids into the boat. While Wash was a senior counselor, Tucker was new that year; though he didn’t show it. He was great with the kids, and seemed to know what he was doing. He was also, Wash had noted, very cute when he was trying to show off.  
            Like now, as he sent the last boat off the dock. He turned around, catching sight of Wash watching him. He had been trying to ignore it for the last 20 minutes, but that didn’t make the blond stop. And Tucker wasn’t very good under pressure.  
            “I don’t know why you don’t just ask him out.”  
            He turned to find Kai watching him, her arms crossed over her chest.  
            “Oh, and what? Get turned down hideously and have to deal with him the rest of the summer? No thanks, Kai.”  
            “Well then, do something to make him ask you out.”  
            “Like what?”  
            She thought for a minute.  
            “Dive.”  
            “What?”  
            “Dive! He can’t, and I’ve seen him watching the people who can! That’ll impress him!”  
            She looked so proud of herself that Tucker couldn’t let her down. He shrugged, slipping his shirt off.  
—-  
            Wash watched from the beach as Tucker and Kai talked. York wandered over to him, taking a seat next to him and looking in the same direction.  
            “What are they talking about?”  
            “I don’t know, York. But he keeps looking over at me, so it’s probably not good.”  
            Wash could practically feel York roll his eyes. According to his brunette friend, Tucker had an even bigger crush on Wash than Wash did on him. And Wash was the only one who didn’t know. The blond insisted that that was bullshit, and Tucker had no feelings for him whatsoever.  
            The two watched as the pair on the dock finished talking, and Wash caught his breath as Tucker immediately slipped his shirt off. He watched as he turned, taking a deep breath and doing a perfect dive off the side of the dock. It was high and graceful, and he made almost no splash when he hit the water.  
            York whistled in appreciation. “Damn. Not even I can dive like that.”  
            Wash nodded his agreement as he watched Tucker swim around the end of the dock, heading straight for the beach. He climbed out onto the sand, making his way directly towards Wash and York, running a hand back to pull out the ponytail holder in his hair, shaking his wet dreads over his shoulders. He walked closer to them, a feeling of satisfaction welling in his stomach as he noticed that Wash’s gaze was not on his face.  
            “Hey Wash!” He grinned, watching Wash’s eyes snap up.  
            “Hey Tucker. That was a, uh,” he cleared his throat, “nice dive.”  
            Tucker could feel himself grinning wider. “Thanks man!” He quickly turned and walked away, glancing back to wave to the guys. York waved back before elbowing Wash. The blond looked up again, his freckled cheeks stained pink as he waved.  
            Tucker chuckled as he approached Kai, who’d moved to the beach to wait for him.  
            “Was that really necessary? Like, that was over the top. Even for you.”  
            He spread his arms out in a helpless gesture. “It was necessary! I mean,” he glanced back towards the beach, remembering Wash’s praise, “I definitely got his attention.”


End file.
